fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrohem (Verse)
Verse Theme Summary A Collection of Mer series...This verse was created by NoteTheSmartOne, but was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on June 8, 2016. ("Gyrohem" is a temporary title, and everything else here. Expect changes on the powers, characters, and names of this verse) About the Verse This verse tells a story of a planet. A planet by the name of Gyrohem. A world of fantasy, of power... and of great mystery. Gyrohem is different from ordinary planets, as it's fifty times larger than Earth, but it has the exact same gravity as it. It has a sense of everlasting beauty and duality- a harsh, but welcoming environment. The actual creation of Gyrohem is unknown to mortals. Each culture, religion, and species say different things and create different theories; and the ones who do know mysteriously vanish... The universe, much like ours, is full of mystery, but at the same time, curiosity, and adventure. There are multiple races and creatures of this world, but there is one one race that "rules" over Gyrohem. These beings are "Supernaturals". They look nearly identical to that of a regular human, but they are ones with extraordinary power... the power to manipulate "Aura", the natural 'barrier' that defends the world. Aura Aura... Many don't know where it came from. Some say ones beyond us blessed it upon Gyrohem and it's inhabitants to survive under the harsh environments. Some say the planet itself granted it with it's "eternal" power. But, nevertheless, it is still something that's beyond Gyrohem's citizens, and their understanding. It's everywhere from the mountains, to the grass, and to the beings that roam the lands. But, there is only one race that can control Aura to a near perfect degree: Supernaturals. Aura 'coats' the user, protecting everything on the outside of their bodies like a shield. It also is tied to a unique 'force', that allows them to perform unnatural, but powerful abilities. The most basic Aura abilities Supernaturals learn at a young age is pain negation, pouring some of their Aura into an object, make it stronger or have an ability, essentially creating an "Aura Weapon"; enhancing their physical capabilities, healing or regenerating their Aura after a fatal blow, and to conjure up energy-like attacks. A Supernatural that is older and more experienced on the other hand can perform much higher feats. They are able to achieve powers such as durability negation, projecting a world from their mind, creating inescapable illusions, attack non-physical beings, and if strong enough, can even attack concepts. There is next to no limit to what an experienced or talented Supernatural can do. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, projected onto the world as a Supernatural's shield. But, it is not the 'force' that gives them their powers. Instead, it is the thing called "Willpower" that bless Supernaturals with such abilities. Willpower is exactly what it is: Power that's created with your will. It is like a lucid dream: one can do practically anything inside of it. Willpower is the exact same thing. As long as one is 'determined' enough to do something, they'll be able to achieve it. An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. Every power that a Supernatural has, whether it be an inexperienced Aura user or an experienced one, is all from their Willpower, whether they know it or not. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly powerful, sporting the lowest being animals/creatures that could rip up buildings to city level Aura users as low tiers, mountain to moon level mid tiers, all the way up to planet and above, such as universal, high-tiers, and a few hyperversal god-tiers. But, that's only if a Supernatural has Aura. Without it, a Supernatural would practically be a regular human. Note that this is all if an Aura user, or a creature from Gyrohem would arrive on Earth. This series has a multitude hax that hinge on the usage of Aura, the most notable ability being Willpower. With Willpower, an higher tier Aura user is able to manifest practically anything they want, the more 'determined' they are. They would be able to be resistant to a multitude of attacks, control probability, space, time, and concepts, bend reality to their whims, and much more, depending on what they are able to manifest with their 'determination'. Some examples of high tier Aura users would be Abyssion, a conquer who has multiple heat-based attacks that are all infinitely hotter than the sun, Delta, Abyssion's son and general, is able to imagine a plane of existence of his own, and project it onto the world, and Linx Rifelson, who's punches completely ignore durability. Finally, there are the "Three God Blades". Each blade harbors abilities such as cutting through space-time, ignoring durability, and erasing anything it cuts from existence. On top of that, the user will not be harmed by the effects of the blades, and could also augment the weight and the size of each weapon depending on their Willpower. All of the god blades are unbreakable (to the mortal eye), and only ones that have power similar to their creator, the "Soul" of Gyrohem, can completely destroy them. This "Soul" of Gyrohem, the planet's protector... is the Core. The "Soul" of Gyrohem The Core is the strongest known being currently on Gyrohem, and the thing that keeps the planet from corrupting its Hyperverse: The Aethur. It's what keeps it unique from other planets, and its one and only goal is to protect it by all means necessary, and that's it. The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once somebody dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it. In truth, nobody really "dies" in Gyrohem, as long as the Core is still alive, in mortal terms. As long as it was created by the Core, that 'thing' will never "die", just simply reincarnate as another 'thing' at random. An animal in one life could become a Supernatural in another life, for instance. But, there are other entities even beyond the Core... 『　　』 Supporters / Opponents Supporters: CrossverseCrisis (One of the things i like about this verse is the use of willpower being an actual ability to use, which reminds me of my verse's idea and concept of it but different from here.) ExerciseDancefloors (Probably the best verse on this wiki. It's quite entertaining and should become a manga or anime.) FateAlbane (The characters look pretty well developed to me and they usually have a good amount of thought put in their histories and also their powers, most of the time. Also, the overall idea for the verse is very nice, so it took my interest.) Roymaster11 (The concept of aura does remind me of an ability from a verse of mine, and I really like how the characters seem, I enjoy reading through them.) DMUA (Looks like HunterXHunter on steroids, with the concept of aura going to a whole new level. And the lore seems fairly enjoyable, so I'm just going to slap my name here and see where it goes.) Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiers (WARNING: These are not all of the characters!) (In order of strongest to weakest in their respective sections) Supernaturals The main race that "rules" Gyrohem. Similar to humans, but with "Supernatural" traits. High Tier: * Linx Rifelson (Low 2-C at max) * Abyssion (High 3-A at max) * Omen Rifelson (High 3-A at max) * Kiir (High 3-A shown) * The Three Protectors (3-B shown) Mid Tier: * Delta (High 5-A at max) * Yoshimitsu Rifelson (At least 5-A at max) * Naphadyl (5-A at max) * Sage of the Elements * Creator of Dungeons * Noah * Merlin * Anna Lockins * Arc Lanistar * Waver Low Tier: * General Tenshiko * King Hakumae * Ergo (At least 8-A max) * Guards/Soldiers (Is heavily trained in using Aura) * A Trained Aura User * Yuuto * A Common Bandit or Thief (Most likely would have more weapons/experience than a regular Citizen) * Eleina Rifelson * A Common Person/Citizen/Noble/King (Fluctuates either above Eleina Rifelson or the spot it is right now) Unknown Tier: * Kuroi Creatures & Animals The common wildlife Gyrohem has to offer. High Tier: * Mythical Dragon Scythalis * Mythical Dragon Akavarn * Mythical Dragon Kov * Mythical Dragons Mid Tier: * Blood Beasts * Creature of the Elements * The Kaing Nature Low Tier: * Ra-Beasts (Dangerous creatures or powerful summons are under this category. They're usually gigantic) ** Dragons ** Colossi * Qa-Beasts (Weak to average summons such as an Aura Wolf or a small Golem. Usually used to protect buildings) ** Aura Summons (Wolves, birds, golems, baby dragons, etc) ** Elementals ** Baby Dragons ** Golems * Ka-Beasts (Regular animals such as bears, lions, dogs, cats, and rabbits) Deities Beings that are near infinite-dimensional. More information on such beings here. * The Core (At least 1-B at max) * Zaunig (At least 1-B at max) Others Characters that do not fall under the other categories, are not from Gyrohem/the Aethur altogether, or are spin-off characters. * Shiryu Rain (Low 2-C at max) * The Shiryu Sisters * Note' '(At least 7-B shown) * Frin Terminology * Supernatural: Mortals that are nearly identical to humans. They have the power to manipulate and control their own Aura and Willpower, something that's in all of them. * Natural: Creatures that cannot control their Aura, such as Ka-Beasts (wild animals), Qa-Beasts, Ra-Beasts, and Mythical Dragons. * Deities: Beings that are infinitely beyond the layers of Gyrohem and the fourth-dimension, nearing an infinite-dimensional scale. They are completely incomprehensible to a regular being, and only ones on their dimensional level are able to even understand what they are. To put it simply though, they are the offspring of the embodiments of "Everything" and "Nothing", having one distinct personality attached to them, clearly conveying which embodiment they came from. The Core and Zaunig for instance came from the embodiment of "Everything". Even though most Deities have a plethora of abilities to choose from, they'd always have one ability that stands out the most out of all of them. Going back to the first two examples, the Core's main ability is perfect power replication, where it is able to copy and perfectly replicate the ability it learned. Zaunig's main ability on the other hand is absolute probability manipulation, where he is able to affect nearly all levels of probability, even if the chances of it happening are 0%. More information on these beings here. * Aura: A defense mechanism used by nearly everything on Gyrohem. It creates a sort of invisible "shield" with its very own durability around the user or object. Supernaturals are able to manipulate Aura with their "Willpower". ** How Aura Works: As said before, Aura coats the user in an invisible "shield" that protects the user. But, it does not protect the insides of the user such as inside of the mouth or the organs. This weakness can be negated with "Willpower" if the user is powerful enough. Each Aura user has a sort of "gauge", or Aura level. It is essentially how much Aura you have. Aura can be increased naturally as the user ages, but diminish once they get too old. To gauge an Aura level, each government usually uses a standard numbering system from 0-1710. 0 meaning you don't have any Aura, to 1710 which is the highest amount of Aura that was ever recorded. The lower numbers are "At most" (meaning one attack at that capacity would break your Aura), the middle numbers are normal (meaning it would take a multitude of those attacks at that capacity to break your Aura), and the higher numbers are "At least" (meaning you could take hundreds of those attacks and see only a tiny dent on your Aura, unless you were attacked by the capacity of the next level, but even then you would still be able to survive glancing blows against said attacks). Here is the list of Aura levels: *** 0: No Aura. Natural durability *** 1-10: Room/Small Building level *** 11-30: Building level *** 31-60: City Block level *** 61-100: Multi-City Block level *** 101-150: Town level *** 151-210: City level *** 211-280: Mountain level *** 281-360: Island level *** 361-450: Country level *** 451-550: Continent level *** 551-660: Moon level *** 661-780: Planet level *** 781-910: Large/Multi-Planet level *** 911-1050: Star level *** 1051-1200: Solar System level *** 1201-1360: Multi-Solar System level *** 1361-1530: Galaxy level *** 1531-1710: Multi-Galaxy level **** This is usually how far most systems go. But, some increase the numbers further: **** 1711-1890: Universe level **** 1891-2090: Multi-Universe level **** 2091-2300: Multiverse level **** 2301-2520: Multiverse level+ **** No other system so far has tried to increase the numbers further than this been shown. ** Aura can eventually be depleted or broken, but will eventually regenerate usually after a couple of days or weeks, depending on the object or user. Aura does not get penetrated and destroyed all at once though. Think of it like armor: If you break through the leggings for instance, you did not destroy the whole armor, but instead left an opening in the leggings. Only an all encompassing attack that would cover all of the opponent would be able to break through their Aura all at once, that is, if it's powerful enough to do so. ** Aura can also be manipulated around the body. For instance: a Supernatural can focus all of their Aura into one spot for added defense; if a section of their Aura is pierced, they can cover that area with the Aura they have left at the cost of their overall Aura decreasing; or they can cover that area at the cost of another area being vulnerable. ** If a Supernatural loses all of their Aura, then they will not only have their regular durability, but also lose all their abilities as well. But, if even a tiny sliver of Aura remains, they won't lose their abilities. * Aura Sensing: An ability all Supernaturals learn at a young age. This allows them to sense all of the Aura around them, and how much they have. Experienced Supernaturals that know how to use this ability well can also sense how strong an attack or ability is, and how destructive or powerful it can be. * Willpower: A "force" that all Supernaturals have, whether they know it or not, that allows them to manipulate their Aura to manifest abilities. The stronger your imagination and will to create said ability, the stronger the imagined ability will be. A weak Aura user would most likely have an average will, which would only allow them to do basic Aura abilities, such as controlling their own Aura to be stronger in a specific area in exchange for it to be weaker in another, or making an attack stronger in exchange for losing some Aura. Aura users with a more powerful will however, would be able to manipulate reality itself, for instance. For clarification and reference though, Supernaturals with strong, powerful wills and determination can only achieve a limited amount of an ability they wish to use. Only ones with inhuman, or dare I say... supernatural (HAH) amounts of determination and will can achieve the full effect of the ability they wish to obtain. Every use of Willpower will drain the user's stamina. Once all of their stamina is depleted, then it will all depend on the user's own determination to keep on going. ** Note: Willpower doesn't have to use stamina to activate abilities. It can also be activated by sacrificing some of their own Aura, using their own life energy, physical body parts, or soul to activate. The user can also use someone, or multiple other people's stamina, Aura, life energy, etc. to activate an ability. ** Willpower Defense: A type of ability some characters in the verse have. It is an ability which defends the user from all types of attack shown in the Gyrohem verse. Users of this ability can only resist abilities in their dimensional plane. For example, a third-dimensional character can resist third-dimensional abilities, but cannot resist abilities above the third-dimension. Now, this does not mean immunity. This means that the effects of let's say- high level reality warping- would be lessened, but not completely negated. This ability relies on the user's will to survive. The stronger the will, the more potent the resistance will be. For instance, some characters may only be able to resist 50% of the attacks or abilities dealt. This ability usually only activates when near death, in pain, when wanting to survive, or any other powerful emotion. *** For clarification: this ability only pertains to what was shown to be resisted in the verse, and not anywhere else. Here is a list of abilities that have been shown in the Gyrohem verse that can be resisted (Once again, this does not mean immunity to said abilities. A certain character may be immune to a few of these abilities, but especially not reality warping! Remember that the resistance also scales to a character's will, so the lower the will, the less effective the resistance will be): **** Physical Attacks (Used by basically every character in the series) **** Reality Warping (Used by Linx, Kiir, and Abyssion most prominently) **** Probability Manipulation (Used by Kiir most prominently) **** Mind Manipulation (This includes practically all times of abilities that affect the mind, such as Information Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Possession, etc. Used by Merlin, higher tier Mythical Dragons, and Blood Beasts) **** Space & Time Manipulation (Does not work against opponents rewinding/going forward in time. Stopping time or manipulating the opponent with time, ex: manipulating their age, will be resisted however. Used by the Infinity Alpha God Blade, Arc Lanistar, and the Three Protectors) **** Conceptual Manipulation (Used by the Three Protectors) **** Causality Manipulation (Used by Sage of the Elements) **** Soul Manipulation (Anything from pushing a soul/spirit out of their body forcibly, attacking the soul, or just soul manipulation in general. Used by Merlin and Mythical Dragon Scythalis) **** Matter Manipulation (Used by Creator of Dungeons) **** Power/Hax Negation (Can be anything from permanent deletion of a hax, Resistance Negation, and Regeneration Negation. Used by Linx and Arc Lanistar) **** Power Copying/Mimicking/Replication (Used by Sage of the Elements, Merlin, and Waver) **** Absorption (Is able to resist being sucked into an opponent, or something in general to be absorbed, such as Power Absorption. Used by Mythical Dragon Akavarn and the Kaing Nature) **** Void Manipulation (Used by the Ion Beta God Blade, Anna Lockins, and the Three Protectors) **** Existence Erasure (Including being erased conceptually, from existence, and from nonexistence. Used by the Ion Beta God Blade) **** One Hit Kill (Used by General Tenshiko) **** Curse Manipulation (Used by General Tenshiko) **** Sealing (Used by Waver, Merlin, and King Hakumae) **** Durability Negation (Used primarily by Linx) **** Magic (Used by Merlin and any character that focuses on Aura Energy such as Delta and Yoshimitsu. Shiryu Rain also counts as a user of this) **** Telekinesis (Used by Shiryu Rain and Creator of Dungeons) **** Elemental Manipulation (Could be anything from fire, water, earth, and air to everything on the Periodic Table. This also includes things such as light and darkness. Used by practically every Supernatural that focuses on Aura Energy and Shiryu Rain) **** Energy Manipulation (Used by basically every Supernatural) **** Status Effect Inducement (Used by Yoshimitsu) **** Gravity Manipulation (Used by Mythical Dragon Kov) **** Black Hole Manipulation (Used by Merlin) **** Aura Manipulation (Used by Abyssion) **** Intangibility (Ex: Attacks going through opponents. Used by the Eternal Omega God Blade and Yoshimitsu) **** Fate/Event Manipulation (Used by Abyssion) **** Paradox Manipulation (Used by Creator of Dungeons) **** Boundary Manipulation (Used by Sage of the Elements) **** (There may be more as I update the characters. For clarification, this ability CANNOT be negated by anyone of the same dimensional-plane as the user. This is because this ability was granted by the Core, and, essentially, everyone on Gyrohem is pulling all of their powers from the Core itself. This means, unless said opponent can affect the true Core itself, these abilities cannot be negated) ** Potential Release: Also known as "Releasing". This ability allows the user to gain access to more physical or Aura related powers. Do not confuse this ability with a power-up from external sources though, as the user does not gain any new physical or Aura power. Instead, they simply unlock the ability to be permanently at their peak in strength and have potential up to infinite fourth dimensional power. To achieve this, one must be in-tuned with their own Aura and control it masterfully, which requires plenty of mental and physical concentration. For instance: Linx's Potential Release was so potent because he had a plethora of "locked potential". *** Forms: A subset of Potential Release. An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. These forms enhance said emotion and lowers others, but with enough mastery of said form, that emotion would be more tame, and the user would eventually become just like how they would normally be. *** Extra Fact 1: Supernaturals who have not unlocked their potential will always have their max speed at around "faster than lightning" to "slower than light", whereas Supernaturals who have unlocked their potential have the ability to travel "faster than light" or even beyond. Essentially Potential Release is like unlocking a seal that prevented you from going full power or beyond your limits. *** Extra Fact 2: It's possible to have your potential only half-unlocked or seeing a glimpse of your potential only. This may be because the Supernatural in question may not have enough mental or physical concentration, or they're somehow limited by something. *** Extra Fact 3: Every Supernatural has different "base" potentials when they have it unlocked. Some may have more than others, such as the case with Linx. But, they all have the same cap: infinite fourth dimensional power. This means if a Supernatural with unlocked potential trains enough, no matter what their base is, they can still reach a power similar to Linx's, or Kiir's. It would just take a myriad of willpower, and they likely wouldn't get to that level of power any time soon. The only exception to that is Forms, but they would need a strong emotion and will. ** Limited Precognition and Precognition: Limited Precognition, referred to as simply Precognition in-lore, is the refined ability of Enhanced Senses, an ability most Supernaturals learn at a young age, being able to sense on-coming danger via an increased "sense", or a 6th sense. This ability is gained through extreme training and effort, usually taking years to even obtain. Precognition, or True Precognition in-lore, is the enhanced version of Limited Precognition. Unlike Limited Precognition, True Precognition relies on not only the Aura or skill of the user, but also how much Willpower they have. The more Willpower, the more powerful the ability will be, being capable of even seeing far into the future. ** Regeneration: A "term given when a particular character can heal from wounds at an accelerated rate, even regenerating from wounds that would be lethal to normal humans" described on the page of the same name. Regeneration in this world is used for 2 things: Its regular definition, and when regenerating Aura. Supernaturals passively regenerate from wounds (Mid-low) that were made when a certain section of their Aura was pierced and their body was damaged in that area, but they cannot regenerate as quickly once all of their Aura is depleted. Supernaturals also regenerate their Aura, though it would usually take days or weeks to do so, depending on how much was depleted. But, there are some Supernaturals that are able to regenerate their Aura at a much quicker rate than normal, such as Linx in Esrio Estella. ** Pocket Realities/Inner Universes: An Aura ability only a rare few achieve in their lifetime. It allows the user to manifest an inner world that represents their emotions into reality, usually by sending the opponent(s) into said world. The ability is hard to achieve because it requires a massive amount of imagination and willpower to make it come to life, and even then, if the user doesn't have their full potential unlocked or the user's will to keep it up weakens, it will collapse and everyone inside will return back to reality. Only users who have their full potential unlocked are able to keep it going forever, such as Linx with his Inner Universe, Esrio Estella. The only reason it was destroyed in his battle against Abyssion was because both of them destroyed it on their own, not because Linx ran out of energy to keep it going or he lost will to keep it up. ** Limiter: An ability that allows the user to lower their physical attack power. If need be, the user could also go back to their original peak in power at any point in time. The user's power can be limited up to Below Average Human level. The user cannot lower their durability however. This is primarily used for teachers to train their students in the combat schools of Gyrohem. ** Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. *** A useful Aura Energy ability most trained Supernaturals use is an Aura beam. By either using a Chant or imagination, the use is able to create a condensed source of light to be shot at, well, the speed of light towards a direction in exchange for stamina, Aura, or whatever they use to activate their abilities. This ability is hard to learn as it requires heavy imagination to create condensed light. The attack scales to the user's own physical strength, though it could be stronger, case and point Delta. **** Note: This is why guns are so rare on Gyrohem, even though it's easy to create them. The bullets are just too slow compared to light. ** Physical Strength: Now, physical strength obviously doesn't need an introduction. It's just how hard you can hit. But on Gyrohem, physical strength does not equal how many hits a person can take. Instead, physical strength is just like an ability you'd use with Willpower. Normally, the average Supernatural is still stronger than without Aura (The average Supernatural with Aura activated is 8-C for reference), because when with Aura, the user gains a natural boost in strength, speed, etc. But, they can actually increase their strength with Willpower, just like how they can activate an ability. The user would just need to imagine their physical attacks are that strong. Of course, this requires Willpower to bring the power to life, them actually imagining the scope of their attack, and the stamina required to make that attack happen. *** There are alternatives to increase physical strength, such as focusing their Aura in one part of their body to make it stronger, hence making their physical attacks stronger. *** The way I explained how to make physical strength stronger is convoluted to most Supernaturals, and they wouldn't do it like that. Instead, it's taught that you'd have to imagine your own Aura level, aka your durability, and use that amount of power as a basis for your physical attack. This is much easier than to imagine, to the point that it would come natural to them when fighting, and it wouldn't waste much stamina because it's around their level of Aura. ** Chants: A "guide" to activating abilities related to Willpower. Usually just using imagination to summon abilities is too strenuous on stamina, and it would need severe concentration to unleash certain abilities. This is where a Chant comes in. Chants are certain words that, when completed saying, would unleash an certain ability. *** It works like this: If someone wants to unleash a powerful fire attack at an opponent, imagination would allow that person to make the fire as big or as powerful as they want. However, it would likely cost an extreme amount of stamina, would be hard to imagine, and their willpower may not be able to create it. Instead, to release a similar power output, they would use a long Chant, which would be around 10-30 or so words. *** Chant could range from a single word to as long as the user wants. The longer the Chant, the stronger the ability. Since a Chant limits the user compared to their imagination, it would of course be weaker, but the longer the Chant, the closer it would be to the original. Chants are used because they're much more reliable and practical than imagining in the middle of a fight. It also doesn't drain the user's stamina or whatever they use to activate their abilities. *** Chants are not as strong as the original because it works on the idea that words cannot express a person's true imagination. *** Chants can actually be said entirely in the mind, and doesn't have to be out loud. * Aura Weapon: A weapon that was imbued with Aura. With enough creativity, this allows it to achieve feats that regular Aura users can do. They could allow an Aura user to create unique inventions such as notifying if a stranger entered a building without permission and such. Eventually, the Aura user could regenerate the Aura it gave to the object, but the object cannot obtain more Aura unless the Aura on it breaks/runs out, like a regular Aura user. * The Four Layers of Defense: '''The layers that keep Gyrohem's darkness from spreading. The first layer of defense is Gyrohem's billions of solar systems and galaxies, covering the planet itself. The second layer is Gyrohem's universe, surrounding everything that exists in the third-dimension. The third layer is Gyrohem's timeline, or a small chunk of its fourth-dimensional defense, encompassing the whole universe in different points in time. The fourth and final layer of defense is Gyrohem's multiverse, comprising of an infinite amount of timelines, and is the full fourth-dimensional defence. Each and every layer was specifically created by the Core, and is able to both alert the Core of incoming invasions on Gyrohem, and withstand attacks that are on par with the Core's own attack potency. AP for regular characters if they were on Gyrohem (AKA Gyrohem AP) '''The rest from here are the exact same as the regular tiering system. Trivia and Notes * The center of Gyrohem cannot be "destroyed" by mortals, as it is where the Core resides. It has the same "durability" as it as well, since it's tied to the planet. But, if planet gets damaged, the Core will not feel anything, as it does not have the concept of "pain". * Omen Rifelson's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Overworld" of Gyrohem, and Abyssion's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Underworld", and every 60 years, they would clash. This was the original idea pitched by NoteTheSmartOne. * Most Supernaturals and creatures fall under the "Low Tier" section. In-fact, 80% of everyone on Gyrohem are "Low Tier". * Supernaturals that aren't able to activate their Aura are called "Naturals", or just simply humans. In reality, most citizens never activate their Aura in their entire lives. The previous fact states that 80% of everyone on Gyrohem are "Low Tier", and within that "Low Tier", a majority of those people don't even have Aura. * The area the Core resides in is like the Akashic Records from the Nasuverse. It's a place that supposedly holds vast amounts of information and knowledge that most Supernaturals strive for. Even if someone were to go into the place the Core resides just to try and fight it; even if the Core spares the person, they may still die of the information load that's dumped into them. Usually ones with Willpower Defense or resistance to said thing can survive this. Even if one does survive, the information stored in them is too valuable and secretive to be out in the public, so the Three Protectors usually go after said person and kill them, like Counter Guardians. * The setting and 'look' of Gyrohem is that of a combination between the Renaissance and Industrial Revolution with the addition of magic. Swords and weapons of the sort are still being used because of how easy they can be turned into something called an "Aura Weapon". Complex objects such as trains or guns are nearly impossible to be turned into those things, and only ones with more experience with their Aura can do so. But, most choose not to because they believe in the "traditional" ways instead of technology, so there's a small separation between the ones who want to advance, and the ones who want to stick to the original, more "simple", way of life. * It is possible to make an Aura tool that allows the user to teleport anything to another universe, or possibly multiverse if it's strong enough. Only very experienced Aura users can achieve such a feat. That, or you'll have to be extremely talented, such as Naphadyl, who was able to create one only after a year of studying it, or Note, who was able to replicate one in nearly a week after reverse-engineering Naphadyl's model. * Natural land-forms or objects such as mountains are more durable than man-made ones such as a brick wall, because it already has natural Aura protecting them. If you break that natural object, you essentially broke the Aura on it. The only way to make a man-made thing more durable is if you pour new Aura into it. But, most of the population on Gyrohem has low Aura levels, so they can't pour much into an object. Only a few cities and unique areas have complete "Aurafied" buildings and such. Without that, structures would have the exact same durability as if they were on Earth. * When Supernaturals die and are buried into the ground, their bodies turn to stone and become one with the soil, going back into the Core and eventually coming out as a completely new being, whether they become a Supernatural again or another creature. On rare occasions though, they are even able to retain their memories, or at least have hints of their past memories. * Gyrohem has two moons and one sun. * Gyrohem has an infinite amount of Aura Energy to pull from, coming from the Core itself. Spin-Off Ideas The Split: The Core gets sent into a completely different Hyperverse, lost most of its power, and is now... a teenage girl..? EEEEHHHH?!?!?!? This completely ruins the magical and mysterious tone of the whole series! >n< Follow the adventures of the all-powerful God living a new life and grasping its meaning as a regular citizen in a (relatively) regular world! Get ready, because hilarity will ensue! Characters from the main series will also arrive in this wacky fun adventure! This must be the work of an enemy creator! >:O This spin-off is non-canon. Original Concept: The original ideas for Gyrohem! Omen is the emperor of the "overworld", and Abyssion is the emperor of the "underworld"! It's time for battle. It's time for war!!! Expect some personality and power changes in this series, since this is the original concept. For instance: Omen is actually Lawful Good in his prime instead of Chaotic Neutral, and his Aura Form is renamed to Emperor Form. This spin-off is canon (as a "what-if" timeline). Goals For The Verse/Reminders * Get all of the characters their own pages. * Make Arc Lanistar have the name of "Supernatural Killer", because he has weapons that insta-kill Supernaturals, even though he doesn't have Aura himself. Make him also have space and time manipulation with a weapon. * Make Anna Lockins have fate and paradox manipulation. * Make General Tenshiko have power mimicry/copying/replication. * Make Mythical Dragon Kov have black hole creation/manipulation. * Add that all Mythical Dragons can teleport instantly in their profiles when made. * Add ranking system by how much destructive power one has for the verse/in-verse armies. * Note for the future: Shiryu Kiria & Shiryu Lishia are the Shiryu sisters' names. * Add more justifications/explanations to each of the characters, and add more detail & depth to their personalities and appearance(s). * Add a stories section. For instance, the stories so far are: ** Linx Rifelson's story. A story of revenge and acceptance. ** Omen Rifelson's story. A story of finding a new hope in your darkest times. ** Shiryu Rain's story. A story of exploration and knowledge. ** Note's story. A story of life in a new world. ** Arc Lanistar's story. A story of protecting ones closest to you. ** Waver Ushi's story. A story of finding the "truth" of the world. ** Yuuto's story. A story of day to day life in poverty. ** May be more to come. * Add lore about a possible major threat to the seal of Gyrohem, so much so that the Core had to spread some of it's almighty power to certain characters and gather an army to fight against the threat (may be from another Hyperverse?). This is only an idea and may not be added. Still in the idea phase. * Explain that the Core created the three God blades to give to Supernaturals that would swear to protect the planet, and those truly loyal would get it and passed down from generation to generation (though people slowly started to get corrupted and then created the act of "cutting" their emotions and yadayada spoilers and stuff I'll expand upon later... right, future me? ). * Arc Lanistar inspired by Joel from the Last of Us, Hak from Akatsuki no Yona, & Nanashi from Sword of the Stranger. Plot for his story is that he's a popular & good mercenary, got contracted to escort a princess (Anna Lockins) & her father. Father gets assassinated, they get chased, get caught in a huge conspiracy against the kingdom, yadayada pick it up from there. * Add that there are multiple Deities that usually slip past the Core's radar and mess around in Gyrohem, just like Daedra from the Elder Scrolls. * Add a ranking system. Natural, Supernatural, Supernatural Maximus, Demi-God, God. * The Kaing Nature have Absorption. * Reserve the song "The Blade of Hope" to Noah. * Explain or remove how Linx, Abyssion, and Omen can breathe without oxygen. Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses